Black Spider
by 666Rik666
Summary: Anansi knew that one Spider isn't enough to face everything thta is coming. That's why another was made.


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Marvel or DC, or any other comics or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Black Spider.**

 **Chapter I.**

 _My days as Konoha's shinobi… weren't good. Even after I saved them from Gaara, returned them Sasuke, they still saw me as nothing but joke. Then in ancient temple I found It, a black suit, a symbiont. Venom. It made me faster, stronger, smarter. It showed me ways out of my situation. And I took the most beneficial for me: I left my world._

 _I had never thought that with it, the entire physiology of mine will change. That Venom, even as my partner, was sent to me, by Anansi, the Spider-God. He wanted another chosen, to balance the one created through science, he needed the other one, brought by magic._

 _Through use of Kyuubi's and my chakra I created a distortion in space time continuum. The rift which I opened left me to a strange world with a technology far superior to that of my world full of superheroes and villains. Knowledge of my symbiotic partner let me easily hack their computer systems and create a new identity for myself._

 _I enrolled into High School and then into university. I found friends in Peter Parker and Mary Jane, and a love interest in Felicia Hardy, who alongside her adopted sister Hinata Hardy, who, in some way was looking to similar to the Hyuuga clan back home, resembeled a pair of cute little kittens. To my surprise, two girls decided to somehow 'share' me in the relationship._

 _Breaking point in my normal life was appearance of Spider – Man, Peter acquired super powers and shit hit the fun, several months later I made my debut as agent Venom, which gave Jonah another argument in his anti – spider policy. My dating with Felicia and Hionata soon bloomed into strange but full-fledged relationship, after their mother's blessing._

 _Sometime later after some experiments with cells of my costume I found really interesting fact: several cells can reproduce itself even if they are put in soup, also after several days they didn't return to the main colony or the "suit" and cells multiple as new colony. Also they lose all functions except one: healing. Cleared cells can deal even with cancer cells._

 _I found a cure that costs nearly nothing and could heal nearly everything. If I produced and started mass sell it, I will be the cause of Third World War. I needed somebody to cover my back. Stark… too arrogant and too brash. S.H.I.E.L.D. … I will not even comment on this. Others were either not as influential or too shady. My calculations led me to only possible solution: Doom._

 _He was a tricky bastard, but he never broke his word. Also after fiasco with his and Reed's space project my cure was a miracle in disguise._

 _Still his feud with Reed started to get really nasty after Reed's proclamation of him having super powers and being the Smartest Man in the world._

 _I found out that Symbiont or Venom can absorb the DNA of meta – humans and upgrade my own body to have absorbed abilities. I needed the DNA so I once again decided to negotiate with shady people, my choice was Silvermane._

 _He desperately needed to return his youth and we could give him that. Of course after little demonstration, (restoring the youth of his right hand) he decided to help me, our deal was simple: for each meta – human DNA sample he will receive four years of life. Silvermane managed to get thirty three samples nearly all from Xavier's School. I returned him his youth, making him appear as thirty year old, prolonged his lifespan for nearly century and half more years, but out of respect to his name I left his hair color same. Return of Silvermane created a lot of problems for Kingpin. And what was really ironic it made New – York a bit safer._

 _Unlike Fisk, who preferred to deal with the problems in only one possible way, by destroying them, Silvermane was follower of much more productive way._

 _I also found about genetic memory after I absorbed one of the samples. It belonged to female mercenary by the name Kimura. She took part in a new Weapon X program. She tortured a young girl to create an absolute weapon, no scientists did that, she did it for fun. So when I get to that bunker in Canada, I had a lot of fun while I killed her. Her head gave me a lot of money._

 _I managed to save Laura, but her mother… Later I made all needed documents through dr. Connor's old army connections. I became Laura's guardian also received a lot of points in my relationship with Felicia and Hinata. They nearly cuddled Laura to death._

 _I had a bit of a problem with readjusting Laura to normal life, but a lot of anime, fantasy books and video games made a miracle. Then came another difficulty: Laura needed friends and only place where she can remotely feel herself normal was X – Mansion, but I had a little trust in sentient beings, who could manipulate minds of others without them noticing. Letting Laura there was rather… foolish, at least without proper mind defenses._

 _While I dealt with my own problems Peter had problems of his own, he revealed his identity to Marry Jane and their relationship got better, but his superhero persona put a strain on his personal life. Work and other… staff. While I worked with Curt, he decided to try his luck somewhere else and Jonah being very displeased with Spidey made a lot of framing newspapers using Peter's photo's, eventually Peter didn't like this and started to hide his best works, which led to Jonah cutting off Peter's paychecks._

 _Feeling that a fellow spider was targeted for no reason, I proposed a solution and after several weeks of thinking Peter agreed, he published his work with polymers and after I pushed a few buttons he received a patent right on his invention, both Doom and Stark were interested in them._

 _While I dealt with Peter, another thing happened: Felicia was kidnapped and used as subject for new Super Soldier formula that her father knew. She became a Black Cat, Kingpin planned to use her as his agent to infiltrate different strategic objects of his enemies. Well… until I dealt with him and his mercenaries. This also led to me revealing being Venom._

 _While our super family partied over return of Felicia and her father, and mister Hardy was startled by the fact that he now had one more daughter, I planned how to deal with the "formula" problem, Felicia's father was still wanted by nearly all secret forces, a bit of blood, my powers from homeworld and Venom's abilities gave us a perfect marionette, which I used to fake Walter's death. Furry didn't find any differences, so while he informed Ms. Hardy about her husband death, with said husband (after plastic surgery) calming her down, it took all my willpower to not raise a cup with something alcoholic to praise my genius._

 _I also found a solution to Laura's little problem, which came in form of my furry friend. Kyuubi, now revealed Kurama, showed me a ways of using my powers like I never dreamt, in return half of my humanity was taken, I received claws, glowing eyes, cool tattoos a mane of long golden hair and many different abilities. I didn't knew why Kurama did that, maybe he thought that Venom had a better hold over me than him, or wanted more freedom, which increased greatly by the way, but deep inside me a faint voice whispered that I'm now, what villagers saw in me: a demon. But I crushed it like I did before, this voice held power over old Naruto, but I was something new, something entirely different._

 _During the time a had learnt more about the powers from my homeworld, I had found out that Hinata also has chakra. I taught her, how to utilize it and use it properly. Thus our family had an addition in face of one more cat-themed meta. Another super-thief decided to terrorize the New-York a bit, much to the joy of old Hardy-senior._

 _Everyone feared for their money, when Black Cat and Neko were on their rampage of thievery and crime._

 _While Laura went to Xavier's school (Seriously what's baldy's problem was? I just held a fucking battle to get Laura home on weekends, which ended in huge donation to Xavier's school, fucking old men with tendency to sacrifice children for greater good, can't they just say that he needed donations?) On the other side I laughed, while Laura spread her favorite anime in Xavier's school. When Xavier understood that meeting between Jubilee, Anna Mary and Laura was his biggest mistake since his argument with Magnus, but it was too late. It spread like wildfire, especially among children. Children with superpowers. Who tried to copy their favorite heroes. As pluses their control had risen tremendously. As minuses repair bills also had risen as much._

 _When everything started to finally stabilize, I heard the call. No not like that. The Call. I followed it into Africa's jungles to ancient temple, its resemblance to that of my world where I found Venom made me cautious. I slowly walked to the top. He waited for me there. Old man with staff. I knew his name the moment I laid my eyes upon him. Anansi. Patron God of all Spiders._

 _He told me many things. About my powers. About my purpose. About the Web. He told me that great hardships will be on my path. After a lot of hard training sessions and a lot of lectures, he sent me back to New – York. Soon after Felicia and Hinata had appeared on my doorstep with a lot of bags. They nearly started a catfight right before my door._

 _So that's how our little family lived: I as dark hero with violent tendencies, pair of cat-themed super thieves as my wives-lovers and millionaires in form of Felicia and Hinata, still hadn't understood, what another human from my world was doing here, and cute little super – assassin in form of Laura. Felicia sometimes stole things for fun, I beat up bandits, Hinata decided to practice her cooking skills, since the role of the wife started to really appeal to her and Laura went to school._

 _Only interesting things were Curt's problems with his scaly part, which ended with him reclaiming his mind but not his body, his wife and son were really supportive in his situation by the way, and Peter's cloning problem, we managed to calm down Kain and Ben and town received two new spider heroes._

 _Marriage is a serious step. So when Peter decided to marry Mary Jane and I decided to marry Felicia and Hinata… well we had a lot of supers on our weddings. We didn't know that it will be one of the last happy moments for a long time._

 _Peter started to work for Stark, I worked for Doom and also managed to persuade Curt into working with me. Felicia took a time – out in ruling Hardy's fond and spent a lot of time with Laura and Mary Jane. Meanwhile Hinata decided to journey to the Tibeth, where according to the Iron Fist, she could find some answers to the mysteries of her past._

 _It pained me to be just a simple viewer this time, but it was a journey that Hinata was forced to endure alone. It was a long journey and several months later I was glad that she took it._

 _Because then was Stanford. And shit hit the fan._

 _I was among those, with neutral position, negative but neutral._

 _I tried to persuade Peter to stop working with Stark, but failed. Then before Peter managed to took his mask before cameras as Stark planned, something terrifying happened: his aunt May, got into clinic with cancer. Peter knew only one person capable of saving her. Me._

 **Lathveria. Naruto's laborathory**.

Naruto expected his old friend, so when he turned his head and met Spider – man face to a… mask he wasn't surprised.

"Peter." said Naruto.

"Naruto." greeted Peter.

"I know why you are here. My answer is still the same, join me and I will save your aunt."

Peter sighed "I suppose I don't have a choice…"

"I tried to reason with you before, but you didn't listen to me, Peter. Stark will doom us all. His desire to control everything will consume him; he will destroy everyone who will try to stop him."

"We will see, but I need your help…"

"Yes. You already agreed, now after you sign every needed document I will help you…"

"Documents?" barked Peter. "Naruto, aunt May is dying…"

"I will help you Peter, but it's to prevent Stark from interfering." replied Naruto.

"Okay let's do this."

 **New – York's Hospital**.

Mary Jane, Felicia and Laura waited for Peter and Naruto in corridor. Mary Jane walked nervously from one door to another, until Felicia couldn't bare this anymore.

"'An Jay! Sit down. Everything will be alright; she is in hands of a man, who find a cure for cancer while he was still in university."

Mary Jane sighed and sat down near Felicia and Laura. "I know, I know, but… I'm still worrying."

Felicia took her hand "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

At this moment doors opened and Naruto and Peter walked into the corridor.

"She is stable." said Naruto. "But main problem is on his way here."

Stark stormed through the doors like a hurricane. He looked over everyone and when his eyes met Peter's he raised his hand with a sack of papers.

"What's this?" asked he demandingly.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Peter. "I'm quieting the job."

"What do you mean quieting?!" exploded Stark. "You can't quiet! We are so close to our goal!"

"To your goal." interfered Naruto. "Unfortunately for you. Mister Parker officially quieted his place in your company and was enlisted as part of Doom Incorporated."

Stark tsked and turned his back to them. "Mark my words: this isn't over."

"It is, Stark. You are just too stubborn to admit it." replied Naruto. He then turned to Peter. "Peter I need to speak with you." They slowly walked to Naruto's cabinet, while Felicia, Mary Jane and Laura stayed with May.

Inside the cabinet two heroes were waiting for them, with surprise Peter recognized his "brothers" Ben and Kain Parkers. Venom turned to see the last spider.

"Okay, let's start from the reason why I assembled you. Recently our company researched the technology to make portals between dimensions. And we achieved a certain success." Venom made a pause and continued. "We will assemble as many evil or grey geniuses as possible, guys like you are welcomed too, and go to another universe. Peter?"

"Just one thing: why should we?"

"Simple: Stark will find a way to invoke our diplomatic immunity. We must strike before that. Plan is simple: in new dimension nobody will know who we are, there will be no S.H.I.E.L.D., no Hydra, no Weapon X… Only we and possibilities."

"So, who is going?" asked Kain.

"Four spiders, us in other words shall be the first squad. We will slowly get there, first our families and us, then, after we establish enough power and control, through creation of new corporation, scientists and families shall go there. After them – Victor himself."

"Well for my Aunt's life I will even sell my soul to Devil himself. I'm in." said Peter.

 **Several months later**.

 _Nobody thought it was possible. But it happened. People will call this Hero Civil War later. I call it the clash of hypocrites. One screamed about laws, other about freedoms. Fortunately for us Stark was too preoccupied with Cap and his Resistance._

 _Me, Otto, Curt, Victor, Kain, Ben, Peter and hordes of scientists worked to make our project work. We managed to do it right in time. Stark won, Cap was killed, Resistance went underground and new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to speak with me._

Stark in his golden – red armor alongside Carol waited for his guest on Hellicarier.

"You think he will come?" asked Carol.

"I left him no choice." replied Tony. He raised his head and through his armor tech heard the sound of the jet. "He is here. Everybody is on positions?"

"Yes. But I do not like this."

"You don't need to like this. All you need to do is neutralize a threat."

Carol turned her head in the way of landing jet. "I do not like, how easily you deal with people, who once were your friends."

"Oh… but Carol. We never were friends. Acquaintances at best." None of them managed to notice when Venom managed to get so close to them, this made Tony nervous, he never liked something that was out of his control. He slowly prepared sound cannons, it doesn't matter will Venom agree or not, he will negotiate on his rules.

"Venom." started Carol. "We are going to assemble a new team. You may not be one of our supporters but…"

"But you need somebody, who will carry the spider symbol. No Carol. Not after Cap's death. Not after everything that monster..." He nodded in Stark direction "…did. I'm citizen of Lathveria, I have diplomatic immunity, so… go on. Made an international incident. Call Sentry, Ares and others."

He smiled showing all his fangs. "I came prepared."

"I had enough of his insults." barked Stark. "Deal with that bug!" screamed he signaling his operatives to come out of their positions.

"I'm arachnid."

His name was Sentry. Man with power of thousand suns. Greatest Hero of Marvel Universe. Nearly undefeatable and unstoppable. Unless you have a plan and blessing of the Spider God. Venom was prepared and with Anansi's guidance he created very potent magical poison, which could survive Kurama's chakra and powerful enough to deal with Bob's metabolism.

Of course he had only one strike. He knew that Sentry will underestimate him. It was easy to calculate. Sting pierced his flesh and second later most powerful member of Mighty Avengers fell to the metal floor with foam near his mouth.

While Carol landed near him and tried to do something, Ares, Iron Man, Black Widow and Wasp attacked Venom. He dodged the Ares' axe and used him to hide from Tony's bolts. Shoot of the web dealt with Wasp.

Additional Venom's hand, that was created by the symbiont, seemed to act on its own, while he was focused on Iron Man and Ares, and grabbed the Black Widow's leg throwing her into them.

This battle was calculated through the abilities of the Spider-Man, but unlike Peter, Naruto was professional Martial Artist, moreover you needed to also add Spider – Sense to his mix and do the math.

"Pitiful." Said Venom grabbing Carol, who tried to attack him from his left and kneeling her into her guts. "Do you know the difference between me and Spider – Man?"

"He is all talk and you are too dark and gloomy?" tried to joke Tony.

"No." said Naruto, while Ares screamed and attacked him. "Peter holds his power when he fights." Acid touch leaves the marks on god's hands. "I do not." He jumps into the air evading the swing of Ares' axe and making a salt lands behind him stabbing poisonous sting into his back.

"He never kills, I'm a trained assassin." He blocked a punch from Carol, who rose to her shaky legs and with spin kick send her into unconsciousness state. "He never learned how to fight, I did."

"There is something you also need to learn." Naruto turned to Stark, who prepared the sound canons. 'Don't give the evil speech before all good guys are defeated." And he fired. Sound wave crushed Naruto into the floor, while Iron Man flew into the air and pushed the power to the max.

"Give up, Venom." Iron Man landed near kneeling spider hero. "Sound waves are a weakness of symbionts. You will be parted from your little friend and put behind the bars for assault of federal agents. Then you will tell us everything about the Doom plans…"

"There is one more thing that differs me from Spider, Stark." Two black hands grabbed sound cannons and crushed them. "He fears the change, but I cheer it. I already dealt with that annoying sound problem. You will not be able to part us."

Naruto grabbed Tony's hand and pushed them hard enough to make Iron Man scream in pain. He pushed and pushed until Tony fell to his knees from pain. With his hands still grabbed by Venom Tony was forced to raise them above his head. In such position they stood for a minute.

"Final difference Stark. To find out you must answer a simple question."

Golden masked looked at the fanged face of Venom.

"Why does a spider hunt?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you a question: Why does a spider hunt?"

'This is silly."

"Or maybe it's too hard for you. Well all spiders hunt because we all know a secret: blood of our prey is the milk of this world. And it is tasty." Tony didn't like where their conversation was going, especially how Venom said "tasty".

"This is the truth, Stark. The truth that the other one fears. We are hunters. We are killers. We are spiders. He may joke about his ugly mug when he is asked about a mask but the true reason is fear. He once fought another spider warrior. I saw the fight, it was very important for all our kind. He fought without a mask and also saw his opponent's face. Face of a hunter, face of a warrior. Face of a… Spider."

Venom once again showed his fanged smile. "Well me on the other hand… I think that it is true. It is tasty." He threw Tony to the other defeated enemies. "I'm going to Lathveria, we will not charge you with anything. Until you sit here and do nothing. Like always."

With these words Venom had left the Hellicarier.

 **Sometime alter. Science complex under the Lathveria embassy**.

Otto Octavious was a man, who took a lot of pride in his inventions. He liked it when he was right, but more than this he like to prove that he was superior in terms of mind, to worthy opponents.

But no matter, how powerful or smart he was, he didn't manage to get rid of the Spider problem. Even with his additional mechanical legs, he was too powerful for Octavious to take on. No matter how he looked at it. Deep inside Otto Octavious was fearing him.

But doom and Mr. Uzumaki promised him place to work, unlimited resources and laboratory to work on his projects, moreover they even created a pseudonym for him, to post his works. All for him, to take part in the secret project of the doctor Doom.

Otto instantly agreed.

But sometime later, Tony Stark's decisions destroyed his little perfect place. Iron Man supported the super-hero registration act. Captain America went against him, thus starting the event that will later be called the Civil War.

Unfortunately for Otto, Doom decided to give some sort of a shelter to those, who suffered from the Registration Act.

And Spider Clan was among them.

Right now Mr. Uzumaki, alongside some other scientists were prepared to open a portal to another dimension. There they can all have a clean start. Free of their past mistakes and burdens.

At least Otto hoped for this.

 **Somewhere else**.

"What do you mean by this? What do you mean by the "I will not support you?". Susan be reasonable! What we did was for the greater good." Screamed Reed Richards as his wife, her brother and his friend Ben Grim packed their things and things of the children.

"I mean that my children will not grow here, Reed." answered Susan Storm. "I will not let Stark or some warmongering politician to use them as weapons of war. I do not trust S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Susan, please…"

"No Reed. With you, being too arrogant to see the problem, I', forced to deal with it in my own way." Said Susan. "We are going to get the shelter in Lathveria embassy. If you wish to become the family again… try to finally stop playing God, Reed."

And with these words Susan Storm and nearly all members of the Fantastic Four had left the Smartest Man in the world, alone in the Baxter Building.

 **Before the teleportation device**.

"We all know why did we gather here today." Said Venom standing before group of meta-humans, who was chosen to go through the portal to the other side. "This world will soon crumble. We all know that the Superhuman Registration act was the last straw. We need the place free of something like this bullshit… Something like this." Said he, activating the portal.

Before them appeared the image of the very familiar city.

"This is alternative New-York. There we can have the life that we wanted. There is no Registration Acts. But there also exist heroes and villains. We will not be looked down by the others." Said the black clad hero.

"Follow me! To our new destiny!"


End file.
